In the construction of concrete walls for building foundations and other structures, there is often a need for holes or openings through the concrete wall through which pipes, cables, wires and other items can extend from one side of the wall to the other. In one traditional practice, a hole is drilled through the wall after the concrete wall has been erected. This is a time-consuming process and an added expense by reason of the tooling needed to drill the hole through concrete and the cost of personnel associated with the drilling process. Another known practice is the use of sleeves provided in a concrete form at locations at which holes are intended and around which the poured concrete is formed to retain the sleeve in place after the concrete has cured. While such sleeves provide an opening through a concrete wall for passage of pipes, cables and the like, such sleeves often provide a leakage path between the outer sleeve wall and confronting concrete which allows water to infiltrate from one side of the wall to the other.
Other techniques for creating holes or openings in concrete are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,910, 6,550,834, 4,365,780, 5,951,924 and 5,806,829 and in Japanese Publication 2009-035982.